


The rise of the Moon

by ashlynpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ashlyn and Hayley are twin, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlynpotter/pseuds/ashlynpotter
Summary: When Ashlyn Potter found out she was adopted, she could only think of the twins sister.She found her after the war. She learned what the birthmark on her shoulder mean.For years, they were looking for someone who knew something about their families when they got help. Unfortunately, she didn't report getting pregnant on her overnight adventure from the big bad hybrid.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Elijah Mikaelson/Harry Potter/ Klaus Mikaelson, Harry Potter&Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter&Hayley Marshall, Harry Potter&Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Jackson Kenner, Harry Potter/Multi, Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. Cast+Prologue

Tristin May as Ashlyn Potter:

"-No anger, Kaleb. I would have forgotten our one night stand if these witches hadn't kidnapped me along with my sister.  
\- My name is Klaus..  
-Details, details Kevin."

Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson:

"-How many times can I tell you my name is ... Wait, you called me by my name.  
-Love, if I want something I get it, always."

Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson:

"-I always gave up everything in the hope of my brother’s redemption and happiness. But I will not give you up, be prepared because I will fight for you. I promise."

Phoebe Thonkin as Hayley Marshall:

"-I've been looking for my family all my life. So don’t ask me to leave you because it keeps me safe."

Nathan Parson as Jackson Kenner:

"-We are a pack, it doesn't matter the name.   
You are our queen. I will follow you as long as I breathe."

Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson:  
"-Welcome to the family."

Louis Cordice as Blaise Zambini:  
"-As your best friend, I have the right to say you screw this up. Very.  
-I warn you, when the connection between you and her is broken, I will kill you."

Ashlyn Potter lived for Love.  
Ashlyn Potter, she's always felt like she's been missing something in her life since she's known her mind. It was as if only one half was there and the other was missing. A feeling that made her sleeplessly spin in her bed in the closet under the stairs for nights, not finding the answer. Only the half-moon-shaped birthmark gave her comfort on her shoulders.

Sometimes when she asked the woman who “raised” her family to see if she would alleviate the hole in her heart she was feeling. She never called her an aunt because then she meant she was her family and she couldn't stand it because this woman could not be her relative.

She never received any answer other than that her parents were drunken fools and died in an accident that caused the lightning-shaped scar.  
She lied, she felt it in her blood.  
The rage consumed her, and she just wanted to tear her eyes out.

People laughed about her on the street.  
Look how weird- they said.  
They turned their eyes away when they saw her tears.

She was 9 years old when the letters arrived. She was a witch. She felt she could breathe easier. Because of the magic is real, then what can help her better than magic?  
She will find what she have lost if she have to fight to the last breath.

She was famous. She is said to have defeated the darkest wizard of all time.  
According to her, the wizard world was made up of idiots.  
Everyone watched the scar and ignored her too thin body, too big clothes, and a hand-shaped bruise on her shoulder.  
They only saw what they wanted.

Black messy hair. Potter hair.  
James Potter.  
A green eye whose color quarrels with the deadly curse.  
Lily Potter.  
Anger, fury, passion.  
Black blood.  
Somehow, it all left a sour taste in her mouth.

The hat said it fit the Slytherin better than the Gryffindor.  
-You were born to rule.- he whispered.  
-I know.- whispered back- But who would suspect a snake in the house of lions?

She quickly learned that everyone wanted something from her.  
Money.  
Reputation.  
She hated it, it felt like she was trapped.

-I'd say red isn't your color, Potter, but then I'd be lying. Maybe you should try to wear it, beyond the blood of others?  
-Blaise. My name is Blaise Zambini.  
The friendship of Snake and Leo began, which nothing can separate.

\- I'm telling you, she's crazy. - Ron Weasley told his audience, who listened intently, every word, as if they were thirsty people in the desert and offered them water. She stood by the wall listening to what was being said about her. What do they think about it.  
\- She attacked Dean last week. For nothing. If this is not a sign of black madness I do not know…  
She didn't want to listen any longer, so she turned to return to her room when a trembling voice stopped her.  
\- This is not true! Sh-She saved me when Dean and his friends were harassed me. She never fights someone who has done nothing!  
Neville Longbottom.

One cloak.  
Heirloom.  
Lie.

One stone. Three children. One adult wizard.  
One exploding curse.  
Red everywhere.  
The first murder of a boy in defense of his friends.

-Hello she-wolf.  
Gray eyes and moon shiny hair, scientist smile.  
Luna Lovegood.

-I'm Dobby, Miss Ashlyn Potter.  
A diary. A snake. Four children. A psychopathic teenager.

One dog and two wolves and a rat.  
\- You was adopted. You do not know?  
Betrayal, fury, anger, despair.  
Hope.  
A cup, a race and four children.  
Death, blood, tears, revenge and more death.  
Amber eyes.

A bank visit. A blood test. The truth.  
One name.  
Hayley Marshall.  
Twin Sister.

-Will we find her, okay little wolf? You and I will leave Britain behind in the summer and find her.  
Hope.  
Wizard Ministry. Battle. Death.  
Silver eyes that no longer open.  
Anger and pain.

One Stone.

A war that has nothing to do with her if things turned out differently.  
Persecution.  
Loneliness, despair, hunger.

One wand.

Ashlyn Potter walked to her death at the age of 16 for her friends and the wizarding world.  
Ashlyn Potter returned from the dead for her friends and family.


	2. 1x01 Always And Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Ashlyn arrive in New Orleans and receive surprise news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyrights: Nothing belongs to me.  
> English is not my first language.

Two women walked into Rousseau, both of whom radiated confidence. Several people on their way watched them because there was something in them that suggested danger. It was as if they were looking not only at people, but at higher-level predators and their subconscious people to signal to them not to call attention to themselves.  
As they sat down in the chairs in front of the bar, one of the women ran her hand along the counter in front of her. She watched for the scratches that told different stories.

-Third time in here this week – The bartender Jane-Anne said to them.

-Well, I'm crazy about Gumbo. -The black-haired lower woman said as her green eyes searched the crowd.

\- And Hayley can I give you something?- When she wrote her order, Jane-Anne turned to the woman who had been sitting in silence until now.

-No thank you. Unlike someone, I don't want to roll back to our hotel. -She glared at her companion as trouble sparkled in her hazel eyes.

-Are you suggesting I'm fat?- She pressed her hand to her heart- Then I guess you don't mind me eating all of Ben Jerry when we get back to our room.

-Don't you dare do it Ashlyn.

-Not I dare?- She raised an eyebrow.

\- I know where you keep the rubber sugars in the car.- She snapped.

\- Touche- She shrugged.

Jane-Anna just laughed and shook her head as they chatted.

\- You know, ladies in the 9th ward say, my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish.- Jane-Anne said.

\- Yeah I can feel it in every bite, her food is amazing.- Hayley said.

\- She sure cooks better than Lady Zambini. Her brew is deadly.- Ashlyn whispered to her sister.

As she ate her food, Ashlyn began to speak to Jane-Anna.

\- You know Jane-Anna, Hayley and me asked around the Quarter about our family, and quess what? Nothing. We can’t find a single person who remembers them.

\- Because Ashlyn, people like you and your sister were run out of here years ago.- She said.  
Both women froze during this. Ashlyn stood in front of her sister so that if the situation wished she could protect her.

\- What do you mean by that?- Hayley asked her suspiciously.

She walked around the bar to stand by them. Ashlyn's hand slowly reached for the weapon hidden in her coat. Jane-Anna sets a map on the bar.

-In the bayou, they call werewolves ’’Roux-GaRoux”- She circles a point on the map- You head out there, you’ll find what you’re looking for. Be careful. It’s the last place you’d ever want to go.- Jane-Anne warned them.

Haley grabbed the map while Ashlyn paid for the food.

-Thanks- she said as they headed outward.

She didn't see the regretful look Jane-Anna carved in her back.

Ashlyn looked at the map suspiciously, as if she could catch fire at any time while the twins sister was driving.

\- You know, if we end up dead in the ditch today because of you, I'll make hellish your life too afterlife.- She spoke to her.

She just laughed at her.

-You're too paranoid. You enjoy it once something goes well.

-Hello war veteran is here.- she showed herself in a wide gesture- And I never have good luck anyway. Stupid Potter luck.

-Well then it's good that you're not Potter, are you?

Both women looked at each other and had a gentle smile on their lips. It is true that they have only lived together for five years, but their bond could not be stronger. For Ashlyn, Hayley was the driving force that brought her out of the war alive. Hayley finally got what she wanted above all else, a family. Of course, there were things they didn't agree on, like handling hybrids, what to eat for dinner, and much more, yet they stuck together. They would both give their lives for the other. They knew their parents were dead, but they wanted to find out where they had come from.

They drove out of town pretty slowly and went down the country road. Only the rattling of the radio could be heard in the background. Peace lasted until the map ignited in Ashlyn's hands.

-What the hell…-Hayley applied the brake, causing them both to lean forward.

Ashlyn quickly tossed the flaming map out the car window as she tried to slow her pulse.

-Turn back now!- she shouted at her.

Hayley tried to reverse the car, but it started to smoke and stopped working. They got out of the car to check what has happened.  
Ashlyn pulled out her gun, secured it, then looked around aiming at the ground.

-Would it be wrong if I said I told you?

-Not now!

-Ah, but you always say that. 

They looked around the car, but always with their backs to each other. When nothing happened, Hayley slowly pulled out her phone and started calling a service number. A deafening voice began to sound from the cell phone. She took the phone from her ear, threw it on the floor and smashed it with her foot. Ashlyn raised her gun and shot the first figure she saw. There was a painful cry in the night air, but she didn't care. Gone are the days when she was afraid to get her hands dirty to protect her loved ones. Next to her, she heard Hayley growl and her eyes flicker golden. She exhaled slowly, relaxing her muscles. A tense pair of silence passed until, suddenly, Hayley collapsed.

-Hayley! -She roared as she tried to catch the woman, but even before she succeeded, she lost consciousness too.

Elijah Mikaelson walked inside Rousseau's and sit on the bar chairs. As always, he wore a suit. His deep brown eyes looked patiently at those at the bar as he waited for the bartender.

-So what brings you to the big easy?- A blonde bartender asked who had Camille on her nameplate.

-I used to live here.- Elijah answered.

-Really? When?- She asked.

\- Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago.- He answered and the edge of his lips pulled up. Humor glistened in his eyes, as if he was just sharing an inner joke that she couldn't understand.

\- I just moved here myself, what brought you back?- Camille asked.

\- Well my brother is here somewhere. Im afraid he might have got himself into a bit of a bind.

\- You say that like It’s a common occurrence. -Camille replied, waiting with interest for an answer.

\- Well he’s complicated, defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental. See, we don’t share the same father. Of course, that never bothered any of us, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself in trouble.

\- And I’m guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it.- Camille said. Elijah smiled and nod.

-Ok, and what kind of binds is your brother in?- she asked curiously.

-He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him. –Elijah answered her with a straight face while finished his drink.

-Wow, narcissistic and paranoid.- Camille shaked her head. When she saw his curious look, she explained.- Sorry. Bartender with a grad dergree in psychology. Total cliché.

-Listen, Camille, I’m looking for someone who might shed some light on my brother’s current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anna Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her? – He asked her.

-No. But I know someone who might. Her name is Sabine, she gives tours in the quarter. She will know where you can find Jane-Anna, buti f she can’t find her the second best thing is, her sister, Sophie.- she helped his. 

He thanked her and ventured outside to the quarter, looked for Sabina and found her.

He talked to Sabina and he saw Marcel publicly murdering Jane-Anne and leaving her body on the street. Sabina told Elijah that Marcel had changed a lot, he considered himself the "King of the Quarter," and if someone crosses or broke his rules like witches who practiced magic, they would die immediately. She told he that Sophie could be found in Rousseau, where he were talking to Camille, which led to his returned in time for Sophie to leaved the restaurant through the back door. 

Sophie went to a small table with burning candles. She began to cry and talk to her dead sister.

-What did you get me into Jane-Anna, give me the strength to finish it- she whispered.

The door slammed against the wall and two vampires walked out of the bar. Sophie turned and rage flowed in her veins when she saw the minions of her sister's killer.

-You’re doing magic- One of the vampires looked down at her.

-I’m praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects- She raised her voice in anger.

-Don’t make this a thing Sophie. The hybrid Klaus was looking for Jane-Anna . Marcel wants to know why.- The other vampire asked her.

-I don’t know why, I’d say ask her yourself but you can’t seeing as Marcel killed her.- Sophie said sarcastically in anger.

The vampire who first spoke accelerated and wanted to capture Sophie. But suddenly, he disappeared. Sophie looked around in fear, while the other vampire was confused. Something fell to the ground. They both looked down and saw it was a heart. She inhaled in fright while the other vampire looked around angrily. When he found no one in the area, he just turned to the woman with an angry snarl and tried to attack her. But before he reached it, a dark figure cut him against the wall and staked stuck in his chest.

Elijah looked at the dead body at his feet as he wiped the blood from his hands with a handkerchief.

-I’m Elijah, you heard of me?- He asked rethorically.  
Sophie too shocked can only nod and say yes.

-So, why don’t you tell me what business your family has with my brother?- He asked.

-Okay but not here, it’s not safe, come with me. – Sophie saied and walked away. Elijah followed her.  
Sophie led Elijah to the cemetery, giving him permission to enter.

-We can talk freely here.- She said.

\- Then I suggest you start talking. What did youer sister want with Niklaus. –Elijah demanded.

-Isn’t it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven’t had much luck until my sister Jane-Anna met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection with your brother. -Sophie started to explain.

-What kind of connection?- He asked intrigued.

\- Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl- she’s pregnant. And the father of the child she’s carrying is your brother Klaus.- Sophie revealed and Elijah shocked he knew such thing was impossible and thought it to be a lie.

\- Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right? - She raised her voice and turned her head.

-Bring her out.

Elijah Mikaelson watched as a couple of witches brought a very irritated and angry girl out of the graves. Each witch watched her carefully. When he saw the woman's bloody fist and the broken nose of one of the witches, he didn't hide his amusement. Certainly in Niklaus, he always chooses fierce women. When the brightest green eye looked at him, he couldn't help but be lost in it for a moment. Throughout his life, while on the ground, he had never seen such eyes.

-Who the hell are you?- Ashly asked suspiciously when she was finally brought out of the grave.- When he didn't answer, just continued to look at her in amazement, he turned to Sophie- Who he?

-This is Elijah Mikaelson.

-Give us moment, please- Elijah asked the witches.

Before they could go Ashlyn stopped them.

-I'm not going anywhere until you give my sister back.- she smiled broadly, which did not reach her eyes- I count to five and if it is not before my eyes- her smile turned sharp- Well we don't want to know right?

As Elijah looked at him curiously, Sophie gestured to the nearby witches and they brought Hayley out. He watched as the two sisters looked at each other anxiously, cutting into each other's words to ask if the other was okay. He smiled bitterly, then turned his head to give them the illusion of privacy. The last time he and his brothers behaved this way was a thousand years ago, when they were still humans. When Hayley realized that someone else was with them, she stepped in front of Ashlyn defensively.

-Who the fuck are you and what do you want from my sister?- she asked menacingly and looked at his coldly.

-Do not worry. I will not harm any of them.- he raised both hands to reassure them.

Hayley looked back at her sister, who was quietly looking at the man in front of them. She finally nodded after a long quiet moment, but her hands were still standing defensively in front of her belly. They were then released into the funeral vault where Ashlyn had previously been held. Elijah noticed out of the corner of his eye that the woman was tense as they entered. Her sister squeezed her hand so she relaxed a little. Both women sat down while the man stepped in front of them.

-So have they been holding you here against your will?- he asked her.

-Yes, how did you know?-she looked at him in false amazement. Hayley cut her elbow between her ribs, indicating that now was not the time for sarcasm. She looked at her with a grin.- Yeah, they lured us out into the Bayou and grabbed us. They were magically tested on me and then locked up here. I'm supposed to be carrying your brother's child.- she ran her hand through her hair in frustration- But it makes no sense, your brother is a vampire, which means he’s dead, unable to reproduce. It’s like a cheap Twilight imitation with only witches.

The corner of Elijah's mouth stretches upward to the woman's pop culture reference, while Hayley laughed.

-Even though Kaleb has a werewolf part, that’s impossible. -she continued. Elijah didn't hide his smile or correct his brother’s real name. Hayley was already laughing so much that tears welled up in her eyes.

-Perhaps if you knew my brother's story if might explain how this possible.- Elijah walked over to us.- Here if I may-made to put his hand to the side of our head. She pulled away from his hand and asked.

\- What are you doing?- she asked, looking at her suspiciously.

\- Relax.- Elijah sat down next to them.- If you open your mind to me, I can show you.  
She was still a little suspicious, nodding hesitantly. He gently placed one hand on the side of her head and the other on her sister.  
They closed their eyes and opened their minds toward him as they listened to his tale.

-In the beginning our family was human. A thousand years ago now.  
They saw the pictures in their heads. At first they saw a beautiful blonde-haired girl wearing a gray dress. And he wore a young, handsome boy in a gray shirt and brown pants.

-Come on, Henrik.- The girl called out. -Our brothers are fighting again.

They watched them run to where their brothers were fighting. They continued to listen intently as Elijah continued his story.

\- Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive at a time when it was quite difficult to do so.

They watched as two boys fought swords. Ashlyn and Haley recognized them as Elijah and Klaus. Ashlyn said both were amazing sword warriors. Although he could only compare their abilities to himself. The last time he fought with a sword was against a giant snake and she just hadn’t die in it, so there wasn’t some good point of reference.

His family look happy.

\- And for better or worse were we happy. That is, however, until one night. Our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat.

\- Mother!

They sawed Rebekah running toward Klaus who was holding their youngest brother in his arms. He places Henrik's body onto the ground.

\- Men who could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated none more than Niklaus.  
Ashlyn turned away when she saw the grief and pain in his family members. She felt intruded into a private moment, in vain he showed them.

\- Desperaté to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.  
They saw someone cut her arm with a sharp knife. They heard a man shout at them, “Drink, drink! They watched as Rebekah and Klaus bit the woman's arm and drank the blood.

\- Thus the first vampire were born, but with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus.

They saw Klaus feeding on the waman to the point of her death. He drops her body on the ground.

\- When he killed for the first time, we truly knew what he was.

Hearing Klaus scream as his bones break was heartbreaking. They could hear every snap of his bones.

\- Niklaus.

They looked up and saw Elijah coming into the clearing and running to Klaus.

\- What's happening to me?- Klaus calls in agony.

They saw another man stop Elijah for coming any closer.

\- No. Don't. Don't.- he man pushes Elijah back away from Klaus.

\- Father! It hurts!- Klaus yells out.

Klaus then arched his back and lets out a growl.

\- He's a beast, an abomination- Mikael spat.

Klaus looked up at Michael and Elijah with glowing eyes.

\- He wasn't just a vampire.- Elijah whispered- He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works.

\- It isn't activated until you take a life.- She said knowing how the curse works having experienced it herself.

\- Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself. Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self.- " Elijah said.

They saw a woman probably his mother chants in front of a small bonfire. Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross. Mikael orders Elijah to help. Klaus leans towards Elijah.

\- Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!- Klaus screams as his bones keep breaking, tears streaming down his face. Elijah looking conflicted and doesn't know what to do. 

\- Do it now, boy! Now!- Mikael roared at Elijah.

\- Help me.- Klaus screamed.

Eventually, Elijah was determined to help Michael keep Klaus, leaving their mother time to complete the spell.

With that, the images stopped and all three returned to reality.

\- Your dad was dick.- Hayley said immediately.

\- I think he can resign from the title of Father of the Year.- Ashlyn added.

He chuckled a little and smiled a little.

\- By the way, I’m Ashlyn and my twin sister Hayley- she sticked her hand out for a shake. Elijah shaked her hand.

\- You should probably know that if you're going to tell us your life story." Released Hayley hand "I know yours. Your family is legendary.

\- Your brother is a notorious psycho, who I slept with. And I got pregnant. Just my luck.- Ashlyn sighed, turning her head.

\- I can't excuse his behavior. But you must understand when his father hunted him, he hunted us.- Elijah got up from the bench to paced again.

\- For centuries. Every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans, where we were the happiest of all. Not long after Klaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy.- Elijah shaked his head. -He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself.

Elijah looked at her intently. The two were lost in each other's eyes and they didn't see Hayley look at them with a scientist smile. Sophie decided to ruin the happy moment and entered the vault as she spoke.

\- I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help.

The girls stood up and looked at her hard.

\- What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?- Elijah inquired, his patience wearing thin.

\- We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming- Sophie explained the witches amazing plan to them.

Ashlyn laughed at their wonderful plan. When all eyes were on her, she apologized.

\- I'm sorry, I just don't think we're talking about the same person. I don’t think you can command her and get out of it alive. Elijah nodded at her.

-Yes, well, as l'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do. - Elijah knew that the witches must've had some idea of that due to all the stories circulating about Klaus Mikaelson for over a thousand year.

-That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby and the werewolf mother, and her werewolf sister to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family.

All the fun she had been wearing so far had been erased from Ashlyn's face. She turned to Sophie with a cold smile.

-Are you threatening my family now?- she stepped toward her, and Sophie stepped back two- Didn't you think so?- Her voice suggested that the wrong answer would be someone’s death and that would be Sophie.

\- That sounds remarkably like blackmail- Elijah intervened before things degenerated.

\- Like I said, I'm desperate- she turned to his with relief.

\- Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't?

He checked to make sure girls was okay before hesitantly leaving to get his brother, promising to himself that he would make sure that the girl and sister got out of this situation no matter what.  
While Elijah was looking for her brother, Ashlyn realized she was going to be a mother. She is carrying the child of a man she has not spoken to more than three times. She felt a multitude of emotions. She was angry that the witches had used her unborn child and sister against her. She was fury that she let this happen. She was disappointed she didn't notice. But most of all, she was scared. What if Klaus doesn't care about their child? How will she save herself and her sister so that the fetus is not injured? Will she be able to be a mother at all if it's all over? She was so entangled in her thoughts that she didn't notice her sister sitting next to her until she hugged her.

\- Everything will be fine.- she promised- We will be together in this.- she put her hand on the twin's belly- I won’t let anyone hurt my future nephew or niece.

Elijah, after finally convincing his brother to listen to the witches, brought him back to the cemetery that the witches were at.

\- What are we doing here?- Klaus questioned his brother, irritated at all of the charades having to happen in order to get the information he came to New Orleans looking for.

\- You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me.- Elijah beckoned his overly annoyed brother who begrudgingly followed into one of the mausoleums where Sophie Deveraux was waiting with a few witch bodyguards.

\- Sophie Deveraux. What is this?- Klaus inquired, resisting the urge to rip the daring witches head clean off her body.

\- He's all yours, proceed- Elijah gestured to the witch, almost feeling sorry that she had to deal with an irritated Klaus, almost.

\- You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me.

Klaus smirked in amusement at the demands of this witch who clearly didn't understand the full capabilities of the Original Hybrid who didn't make deals like this.

\- This is why you brought me here?- Klaus turned his head to face his older brother.

\- Hear her out.

Klaus didn't stop to think about why Elijah was begging him to listen to the witch's demands, he didn't care.

\- I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time.- Klaus had faced Sophie again before turning to his brother once more.- Elijah, what madness is this?

They all heard footsteps nearing them. Entering the mausoleum was a few more witches, both scared and annoyed with the girl who they dragged into the mausoleum. Ashlyn Potter kept growling at them.

\- I said if you touch me again, I'll break your arm.- She looked ugly at one of the older witches.

-Ashlyn.- Sophie huffed out in frustration. The werewolf was a lot more difficult to deal with than any of them imagined, she wouldn't stop threatening and insults. Her sister didn't help, she just poured oil on the fire.  
Elijah, on the other hand, was thoroughly entertained by the string of threats coming from the pregnant wolf. Klaus laughed sarcastically when he saw Ashlyn, wondering why they would use this girl as bait.

\- You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand-- no offense, sweetheart..

\- No anger, Kaleb. I would have forgotten our night stand if these whitches hadn’t kidnapped me along with my sister.

Elijah tried to disguise his laughter with a cough when he saw the shock on his brother's face. Hayley didn't even try to cover his fun. Trust her sister to disrespect a thousand-year-old creature.

-My name is Kalus…

-Details, details Kevin.

Klaus glanced angrily at Malia for a moment- Before facing the witches again.-means a thing to me-He finished.

\- Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new- Sophie looked smug as she continued to speak.- For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant.

All amusement drained from Klaus' facial expression as his face hardened and pure rage pulsed through his veins at the ridiculous claim.

\- What are you saying?- Klaus growled, looking at everyone in the room before stopping at his brother as he waited for him to tell the truth.

\- Niklaus...the girl is carrying your child.

Ashlyn folded her arms over her chest uncomfortably, getting pregnant with an angry man in question is not exactly a dream with a powerful hybrids baby made it even worse.

\- No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate.- Klaus continued to deny the claim.

\- But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes.

Klaus fought himself, trying not to show his full, raw emotions created from this situation before shifting his gaze to the girl who looked out-of-place.

-You've been with someone else, admit it!- He shouted, accusing Ashlyn of various different things at once which she took great offense to.

\- Hey, Karl- Elijah a chuckle of amusement at Ashlyn's failure of remembering Klaus' name. - -os look like l'm having the time of my life? I would've said something by now if it was somebody else's. Just look around, do you think I want to spend my day here?

-My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us-Ashlyn growled at her. There has been no question of a life or death situation so far.- If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Ashlyn won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress.

This was news to Elijah and girls, not knowing that this was their plan.

-Excuse me- Ashlyn's eyes glowed as she went to lunge at Sophie, only to be held back by the witch minions.

-Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself.- Elijah interfered, willing to go kill the vampire at that exact moment in order to save the girl and her unborn child, whether it was his brother's child or not.

-And I'll help - Hayley added.

-No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules. - Klaus, who had turned away from them to control himself, turned back to face the witch with an expression that truly frightened..

-Hayley and I'm leaving -The werewolf attempted to exit the same way that Klaus did, only for a few of the witches to block her off from exiting. Just before Ashlyn was about to start fighting and killing these witches, Elijah interjected.

-Nobody touches the girls- He said as his eyes moved over the group of witches before landing solely on Sophie.- I'll fix this.  
Sophie nodded in agreement.

Ahlyn, ever the impatient one, was getting restless as they waited for Elijah to come back and save her from these witches. The two girls listened in irritation as the witches argued with Sophie about her decision to do all of this. Think of different ideas in her head if Elijah fails.

-What makes you think you can control the hybrid?- One of the elder witches, Agnes, argued with Sophie.  
It was at this moment that Elijah returned, practically appearing out of nowhere, startling everyone when they noticed him leaning against the wall before speaking.

-She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either.- His focus shifted to Sophie- But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?  
His words provoking Sophie to show her hand, which is exactly what happened. Sophie first showed the original clearly that she had a needle in her hand before pricking her finger hard enough that it would draw blood. Elijah instantly turned to face Ashlyn when he heard her curse in pain, smelling the different blood being spilled. Ashlyn was bleeding at the same amount as Sophie from the exact same place that she had been.

-For Merlin's love- cursed Ashlyn.

-The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Ashlyn. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child or the woman carrying it, but it's very clear what of all this already means to you. If I have to hurt Ashlyn - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will.

Elijah smiled sarcastically.

-You would dare threaten an Original?- Elijah looked slightly amused.

-I have nothing to lose.

The amused look and sarcastic smile vanished from his face realizing that Sophie was going to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

-You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.

When he disappeared, Ashlyn turned to Sophie.

\- Can I help you.

Sophie turned to her curiously, while Agnes looked down at her mockingly.

-And even how you could help us?

She took a deep breath and sighed.

\- My name is Ashlyn Potter.

She heard several people take a sudden breath as these words left her lips.

-I can help, just take off that bandage between us, -she looked at Sophie desperately- Everyone knows I have the power to crush Marcel. You don't need vampires.

Hayley took her hand as they looked at Sophie, waiting for an answer. Who looked doubtful. She knew there was bad blood between their kind and between them, but maybe they were desperate enough to accept it. Sophie opened her mouth in response, but Agnes intervened.

-And yet how would you help if you lost your magic?- she asked.

-I have acquaintances who would help -she snapped.

-Yes, and so do your enemies.- Ashlyn's chin tensed- We don't ask for your kind help.

Before they could continue, Elijah appeared.  
Elijah was able to buy himself some time with the witches by giving them the body of Jane-Anne, knowing it was important for witches' bodies to be buried together and with their ancestors otherwise, they wouldn't be at peace. He used this time to get Klaus to finally agree to the whole .

Elijah and Klaus chose the old, large white mansion that they had lived in at one time hundreds of years prior to be their new home for the time being. Elijah had dropped the two girls off there before leaving and them coming back not too long after. Hayley and Ashlyn had split off to explore the place. Ashlyn found herself in one of the many miscellaneous rooms of the mansion as she wandered around aimlessly. Out of curiosity, she pulled off one of the white sheets covering a piece of furniture. The werewolf started to cough as dust filled the surrounding air, impacting her lungs for a moment until she saw what had been under the sheet, an old crib. The irony along with the realness of the situation truly started to hit her.

-Are you alright?- Elijah, who had just gotten back to the mansion, was instantly at her side with worry.

-Yeah- Ashlyn coughed, fanning the dust particles away from her that she could see. "This place is ancient, kinda like you guys" Ashlyn smirked for a moment before frowning as she was continuing to feel the overwhelming emotions of the situation, of her being pregant.

-What’s wrong? – The original worried when he saw the mood change from wolf.

-I haven’t had time to really make sense of all of this- she answered honestly, not feeling the need to lie about how she was feeling.

-And how do you feel about all of this? About your part in it?

\- About my child and my life being in the hands of an unknown witch?  
Ashlyn is true that she has not yet realized she is pregnant, but she will fight for her child. And it doesn’t really sit well for her that her child’s safety is tied to a psychotic bitch. She’d rather ask for help from the wizard world, but apart from three people, they know she’s dead.

-About being a mother, actually.- Ashlyn frozed, not expecting him to ask her that of all things. 

\- Honestly, I'm scared. My foster parents died when I was one and a half years old. After that, I went to my foster mother’s sister, who didn’t really love her sister. She wasn’t really a role model for mother. I don’t know what kind of mother I will be, but I try to be the best. If I make a mistake, then there will be someone to help me.- she looked up at the floor from where Hayley watched them leaning against the railing.- But the worst thing is that this baby is not even born and is already threatening her or his life.

Elijah looked at her in amazement for a moment and then took her hand.

\- I will always protect you, you have my word.

Ashlyn smiled gratefully, fully believing the original in front of her.

-And noble Elijah always keeps his word.- Klaus said as he entered the room, ruining the bonding moment between his brother and baby mama.

-It is done?- Elijah asked, rolling his eyes dramatically at his brother’s actions which made Ashlyn grin.

-As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry, yet lives, and I remain a welcome guest in French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches. 

Klaus explained, paranoid as ever but for a good reason. He noticed the frown on the girl when he mentioned the witches, all three having a hatred for the French Quarter witches for what they had done and were continuing to do to them.

\- I believe them to be honorable. They did release Ashlyn and Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming.  
Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why- Ashlyn made a noise of agreement before starting to exit the room.

\- And where are you going, little wolf?

Ashlyn rolled her eyes before looking back at Klaus.

\- I'm bored and I want to see what Hayley's doing, Kace. - She replies before making her way out of the room- Elijah- she smiled at him.

\- She's doing it on purpose- Klaus grumbled, knowing full well that Ashlyn had to know his name by now.

\- It's quite amusing though, brother- Elijah smiled at the reminder to himself when the woman managed to offend several human robbers in one day.

Elijah didn't notice the side-eye that Klaus was giving him, not knowing that he was about to have a dagger in his heart and not see the werewolf or her sister for a while.


End file.
